Mycroft is such a troll
by Drabbles on a Paige
Summary: Molly comes over to see Sherlock alone. Mycroft shamelessly ships them. Trolololol


Sherlock, once again, was bored.

Unbelievably bored. He couldn't stand it. His mind just wanted to expand and learn and see. But there was absolutely nothing to do.

John was out. He was getting some groceries. Mrs. Hudson was at the doctor's for another fracture on her hip. He could never bring himself to call Mycroft, though at least that would be an intelligent conversation, albeit a frustrating one.

He supposed he could... No, she wouldn't want to talk to him, after he had embarrased her with telling her her boyfriend was gay. He really couldn't understand it, he was just trying to help.

Oh what a dull life I lead, I suppose. He could try to get on that other case, but it wasn't any fun without someone else, really.

_knock__knock_, Sherlock looked at the door.

"Come in, John."

The door opened just a tad, "Oh, its not John, but can I come in anyway?" Molly asked tentatively.

"Oh, oh of course, yes do come in Molly." Sherlock sat up on the couch.

"Well, I guess John's not here, I was going to talk to you too on the case, maybe I can come back later-" Molly said, flushed.

"No don't be silly. John will be back soon. Don't want to waste time." Sherlock said.

"Um, okay. Well, maybe I can make some tea then, would you like some, Sherlock?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, I don't take sugar in mine, thank you."

Sherlock laid down on the couch and put his hands under his chin, thinking, not really paying attention to Molly.

"Um, so have you had any luck on the case so far? I mean, any clues I suppose." She cleaned a couple of teacups lying about. Sherlock isn't exactly very tidy is he? Molly thought.

"Not really, unless you'd like to share any thoughts."

"Well I did want to wait until we were together. Just so we could, I don't know. Be working together I mean. I just wanted to get caught up. You know, in the loop I guess." Molly said a bit nervously. Sherlock pretended not to notice, for her sake.

"Alright then. You have the tea?"

"Almost, coming in now?"

Molly came in with a small tray. She tried to find a spot on the table to put it, and ended up pushing a few things to the ground. Sherlock continued to ignore her little acts of clumsiness.

"Sorry, Its a bit messy. I mean, well, it could be cleaner. Maybe you could get a housekeeper or, I don't know. Sorry."

"It's fine." Sherlock sat up again, sipping his tea. Then his pocket started to vibrate.

No caller ID. Mycroft again. He sighed, he had better answer it.

"Hello."

"Afternoon brother."

"What is it that you want now?"

"Oh, I couldn't help but notice that miss Molly has visited your apartment, having a spot of tea I see?"

"Yes, well, she came to talk about the case. Look is there anything you really need to say right now? I am a bit busy at the moment." Molly's face flushed.

"Oh I see. I was just wondering how your little chat with miss Hooper was going along. Really Sherlock you need to start engaging with people more often."

"I'm fine, thank you. I can hold out perfectly well on my own."

"Alright, then. You sure you don't want me to send you, oh, some roses, maybe a bit of dinner?"

"We're fine." Sherlock said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine. I'll go then."

"Yes, I think you'd better."

The line went dead.

Sherlock smiled wanly, "Sorry, that was my brother. He always manages to get me in a mood."

"Oh, well I know how you feel. I have a few older brothers too. Well I guess you have just the one, but, they always used to tease me. Especially when I had a boyfriend or some such thing." Molly seemed to curse her own words as soon as she said them, and instead preoccupied her mouth with her tea.

"Yes, older brothers seem to exist to embarrass their younger siblings. Or just annoy them."

"Hmm. Yes."

Suddenly, the door was opened, and John came in carrying a bag of groceries.

"Sherlock, did you really think I would let you have-"

He looked at the two of them quizzically for a moment, "Am I interrupting something? I can come back later-"

"No, its fine. Molly and I were just waiting for you so we could get briefed on the case together."

"Right then." John suddenly got a smug little smile as he put the groceries down and went to go sit down with them.

"What are you smirking about?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something funny I saw on the way back."

Sherlocks eyebrows raised, but quickly dismissed him and launched into the case discussion.


End file.
